Harry ,Wrongboywholived?
by Althean Roxen
Summary: WBWL.Harry and Percy are twins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Preface

31st October 1981.A nice,dark halloween is playing cards with Percy and Harry.

Percy yells"Hey~Its my turn!Its my turn!"

Harry shouts"No way!Also,you have 18 cards!You were supposed to have 13 cards!"

"You made that rule up!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

5 cards fall from Percy's sleeve.

While James is playing with Percy and Harry,Lily is talking to her best friend,Maria Saltlake,her best and only friend from elementry school.

"Lily, was your life at Hogwarts good?"

"Yea, like totally!"

"Lily~~Did you have a crush on anyone else?

James sang"Snivellus!"

Lily rolled her eyes and said"James!"

Maria and the children roll their eyes.

At that time,Lord Voldemort was not bad yet and hadn't started hating muggles… had a Nintendo Wii in his manor and a that moment, he was watching TV cartoons—the one named Spider-man.12 espoides to go!Spiderman was his all time favourite !He could always go over to the Potter's house!He yelled for his house-elf Winky and they apperated to Potter manor.

In Potter manor they heard a POP and Lord Voldemort appeared."Owww!"said Tom, "I splinched myself!My poor, poor finger. "The whole room burst into laughter."How dare you laugh at me!Avada Kedevra!"he said,pointing his wand to then stunned Lily and that, he turned his wand to Harry and tried to kill him but the curse rebounded on himself and he died for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry's 11th Birthday. Percy is yelling. Harry's current location: Library. Percy's current location living room. Harry is reading, Percy is playing. Lily yells "Hey Percy, you've got your Hogwarts letter!" Harry casts a Disillusionment charm on himself and creeps out to the living room. He hears cheering from the living room. Harry goes in and takes his letter. Then, he summons his biggest book and makes it fall on Dumbledore's head. Dumbledore is so dumb, he doesn't know what's happening. Then, when Percy is cutting the cake, Harry leaves. Lupin asks where Harry is. Dumbledore is dead. James takes no notice, so Lupin goes to the Library. He finds Harry and gives him an owl with really big eyes. Harry hugs him. Lupin also gives him 150 galleons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Diagon Alley was large. Larger thean Harry ever imagined. Harry looked at his book list—

First – Year Students will require:

Uniform

Three sets of plain black robes

One black plain pointed hat

Protective gloves

one winter cloak

Set Book

The standard Book of Spells Grade 1

Magical Theory

A History of Magic

Magical Drafts and Potions

Harry went to Gringrotts to put his 150 galleons in and got some money out. He went to Flourish and Blotts and bought his schoolbook, and also:

Curses and Counter Curses

He got everything and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

$$ stupid human, watch where you're going! $$ said an unknown voice. Harry said $$ I'm really sorry. I didn't watch where I was going. $$ $$ And you probably don't know where I am! $$ came the voice. $$ No, not really $$ said Harry. $$ Drumroll … I am here $$ said the voice. Then a flash and a bang and a big reeen snake appeared, "Ahhhh….." Harry screamed. $$ would you like me to be your familiar? $$ asked the snake. $$ YESSS! $$ said Harry. So they bonded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

OK. So this was the famous Platform 9 3/4. He boarded the train. "Knock knock". Harry blasts the door apart with Reducto! Oh! It's Percy. Harry smirks. "Oh little bro, it's nice to see you again!" said Harry mockingly. Percy said "I am the great and wonderful boy-who-lived… "I don't give a damn about you, so leave!" said Harry, rolling his eyes. Percy said "Well I am….." Harry said "Stupefy!" Percy falls down and Harry dumps him in the corridor after an Obivilate. Then, Harry gets back to his cabin, repares the door and talks to his snake Nacrissa $$ nacrissa, you can come out now $$. As soon as he says that, "knock knock" again. "What?" Harry yells. "We've ben *u*k*n* tryin" to find an empty compartment or one without Percy Potty's friend or fans. Is yours the only one which…." "Shush now Sarah. Sorry, she is just too… I can't find the adjective to describe her. She's Sarah Flintstone and I'm Emma Chang." Said Emma. "Well, if you don't mind, "Astoria has one too! It's called Serena! Said Sarah. "Sit down, girls." Said Harry. Nacrissa and Serena makes a hissing noise and emegers. "Muffalito!" says Astoria. Humans and snakes are talking until the end of the Journey.


End file.
